


Siren

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren!Laurel makes Pirate!Mick an offer he can't refuse.  (canaryfire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mick jolted up from bed, the tankard of booze he’d fallen asleep with falling to the floor and spilling his good rum into the floorboards. He gripped his sword and pointed it toward the darkest corner of his room. Despite still being a little drunk, he knew he wasn’t alone. From a young age, he’d found out quickly, that it was always good to have a feel of one’s surroundings. 

“Who’s there?” he asked, voice dark and demanding. “Come out now, and I’ll make your death quick and almost painless.”

A low, seductive laugh had his stomach curling with lust as a blonde stepped out from the shadows. She let her fingertips trail over the back of his desk chair while making her way to him with a hypnotic sway of her hips. When he took in her appearance he noticed two things. Her hair was wet, curling at the ends. And her feet were bare. 

“Who are you?” he asked, the tip of his sword pressing into the skin between her breasts which were scantily covered with a sheer material that draped around her form and fell to her mid-thigh. Had he not that prickling sensation of danger at the back of his head he’d be doing his best to seduce the woman instead of threatening her. He wasn’t drawing blood, not _yet_ , but one wrong move and she’d be dead. “What are you doing on my ship?”

She started humming and suddenly he found himself entranced by her. His eyes widened while he unwillingly dropped his weapon. She smiled brightly, dangerous lips parting to show white teeth. She stepped closer, hands now pressing to the bare skin of his abs and slowly drawing up and over his chest. Her hands were cold and he shivered while a feeling of dread crept up his spine. 

“My but you are a _fierce_ one” she murmured. “Powerful. Brave. Dangerous…”

“So you’ve heard of me,” he said, fighting the fog that wanted to cloud his mind.

“I have.” She turned from him, taking in his chambers, fingertips now trailing over curled maps and star charts. “Which is why I am here.” She looked over her shoulder at him, her green eyes almost glowing in the dim cabin. “I have an offer for you.”

“Oh?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“My sister has been missing and it is rumored she is being held captive by another pirate. Captain Ivo.”

“Why should I care?” he asked, making her turn back toward him. She once again touched his person, hands gliding over the scars acquired from his travels. She tilted her head, as if curious about the burns and scars that covered most of his body. Normally, he’d gut a person alive, for giving so much attention to them…

Normally. 

“Because I’m willing to make an offer I know you will not be able to refuse,” she said. “Help me find my sister. And I promise that your ship, along with your partner’s ship, will never be a target to a siren’s song again.”

It was a hell of an offer. The attacks had increased lately, and perhaps it was because of the missing sister. Either way, it could mean taking different routes he’d normally avoid knowing it was siren territory. 

“How do I know you keep your end of a bargain?”

“Sirens keep their word, Pirate, believe it or not we have a code.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, amused. “Do you now? How about we sweeten the pot?”

“Just like a man,” she said with a scoff. “Wanting more. Like a greedy child.”

“I take this deal, and if someone gives me a problem, you take them out, too.”

“You wish for me to play assassin?” she said.

“Do we have a deal or not?” he asked. “Captain Ivo is strong but stupid. Between me and my partner, we can take him out. I have to ask, though, why it is you don’t just run his ship into the rocks to take your sister back?”

She frowned at this, taking her hands off his heated skin, now twisting them while pacing. “She refuses to leave.”

“Come again?”

“He cast some form of spell on her. Twice I have tried taking her and she refused to go. Stops me from lulling the others to sleep or to their deaths. She… Is not of her right mind.”

“What is to stop her from putting ME into the rocks?” he asked. 

“Me.” The siren grabbed at the necklace made of twine and shells and plucked one of the shells off. She then handed it to him, fingers brushing against his warm palm. “When you are ready, you will whisper my name into this tiny shell, and I will hear you.”

“What name?” he asked and she grinned, up on her toes to whisper seductively, her name caressing the outer shell of his ear. 

“Laurel.”

“Laurel,” he repeated, almost softly, and her eyes fluttered closed as his free hand reached up and caressed the bare column of her throat. “We have a deal?”

She pulled back slightly only to seal her lips over his. He groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her form while her hands ran over the skin of his back made uneven from the lashings he’d gained as a boy. She tasted like the salt of the sea and he of the rum that’d fallen to the floor. She broke the kiss first, pushing away slightly, her eyes hooded with a dangerous desire Mick was all too ready to fall into. 

“Deal,” she said before heading toward his doorway. “I will be seeing you soon, Captain Rory. When you are ready to do battle against Ivo, my fellow sisters and I will be ready.”

Then she left. 

The following morning, as the sun kissed the horizon, he would tell his second in command, to head toward the waters of his partner— They had a siren to steal.


	2. Chapter 2

u can all thank [agentmarymargaretskitz](http://agentmarymargaretskitz.tumblr.com/) for asking me to update this!

.

.

.

Mick stood at the helm of his ship, the wind filling the sails and making him gain good time toward his destination. The waters he traveled were usually very dangerous. A sailor willing to take this route normally ended up guiding his ship into the large pile of rocks that jutted out of waters just to his port side. Skeletons of once glorious vessels were seen through the white haze, their tattered flags long forgotten as the harsh waves beat against the no longer polished wood. Once in a while he could see figures swimming in the water. Figures he knew weren’t dolphins, sharks, or seals. 

They were Sirens. Guiding his ship. Protecting it from those who might not have gotten the memo that his ship was accepted here. Behind him, he could see the faint light of his partner’s lanterns. Captain Snart. He’d been reluctant to take the deal, but when Mick assured him that they’d be both granted access to these waters where others couldn’t follow them… Well, Snart had changed his tune. Mick could practically see those greedy gears of his turning in his head. When he heard that all they had to do to grant the access was kill Ivo and free a siren—he’d been all for it. 

So they sailed together, toward a cove he knew Ivo would be stationed with his fleet. The plan was that the sirens would deal with the fleet while Mick and Leonard took on Ivo. The siren, Laurel, promised to deal with her sister. Thinking of her now had Mick reaching up to the tangle of necklaces around his neck. His thumb caressed the shell Laurel had given him in case he needed to speak with her. He’d only spoken to her once since the night she’d come to his room. To tell her Snart was in. They’d made the plan quickly, and had set out immediately. 

Since his first encounter he’d been reading up on all the scrolls that pertained to sirens that he could get his hands on. Sirens were unwanted daughters who had been thrown to the sea. Normally by fathers who had wanted a son. The thought of anyone throwing a child to the sea had his hand tightening on the spoke of the wheel in anger. It was said that Persephone herself, the goddess queen of the underworld, took pity on the discarded daughters and gave them new life.

A life that allowed them to lure men to their deaths at sea. An act of revenge in a way. It was almost poetic, but men like Mick who’d never do such a heinous act, were the ones paying the price. Did he murder grown men and sometimes women? Sure. Maybe. If they deserved it… But never children. 

Sighing he released the shell. He reached for the flask in his vest pocket as the sound of wet footsteps came from behind him. He remained calm because he knew it was her. He was proven right as she came to stand beside him. He chanced a look to see her in the same sheer get-up as before, her body barely covered by his hungry eyes. Droplets of water fell from her person and pattered softly to the deck. 

“We are close,” she said. 

“We are,” he answered. “By tomorrow’s sundown we will be upon them.”

“Good,” she said, slowly turning her head to stare at him. “My sisters continue to say it was bad to trust a man. A pirate no less. However, some are starting to see reason.”

“Not all of us are assholes who toss kids to their deaths,” said Mick, blunt as ever, making Laurel’s eyes closed before she nodded. 

“That didn’t happen for my sister and I.”

“No?”

Laurel shook her head. “We were on a ship with our father. A storm hit. The ship overturned after a wave hit it. We drowned. We were still young, though. I was three. My sister was just a baby.”

“Hm,” he hummed, taking a long drink. He offered her the flask and she shook her head no. “This spell Ivo has on your sister. Does it have to do with knowing her name?” Laurel tensed and Mick nodded. “I figured.”

“How-”

“Believe it or not, I know how to read,” said Mick. “And I read that a Siren’s name is sacred. That if one is to know it, they can… Control them.” He turned to face her fully. “So… Laurel…” Laurel shuddered, her eyes meeting his, burning hot with both fear and anger. “Why did you tell me yours?”

“Like you said,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “You are not like those other men.”

“You don’t know me. I’ve hurt and killed and tortured many,” said Mick. “I’ve killed a man for looking at me the wrong way.” He reached out, fingertip trailing over her jaw, the touch making her breath catch. “So what makes me so special… Laurel?”

“Stop it,” she whispered, a trembling hand reaching out to touch his chest. Her hand was like a cool salve against his heated skin. “Stop saying my name…”

“What do you feel when you hear it?” he asked, fingertips trailing down the front of her body, circling around a puckered nipple thorough her sheer clothing but not touching it. 

“A burning need to be taken by you,” she answered. 

“And you think this is how Ivo keeps your sister?” he asked, ignoring the growing bulge in his pants that’d formed by seeing how she looked at him.

“Yes.”

“And you think you can stop it?” he asked.

“If one is separated from one for a while. The spell will wear off.”

“Are you under my spell now?” he asked, pulling his hand away. 

“Not yet. One has to say a name many times. Until the Siren is under their control.” Laurel looked away, turning her back to him, then tensed as his hands came to her shoulders. “What-”

“Don’t worry, Siren,” he said, lips close to the shell of her ear, making goosebumps form on her skin. “I will not say your name unless I need to speak with you and call you by the shell. Though…” His hands traveled down her arms before trailing away at her elbows. “If you ever decide to join me in my private quarters for more… Pleasurable activities… It might slip out.”

Mick watched the siren hesitate before walking away. He watched her lithe form travel to the side of his ship where he’d made many walk the plank. She looked over her shoulder at him and for a moment he was entranced by her beauty. Then, she was gone, leaving him alone…

And very, _very_ horny. 

TBC... probably...


	3. Chapter 3

note: i kinda left part two open. think of this as a sort of epilogue.  
rated: M

The dumb bitch hadn’t wanted to go. Mick and Leonard had cornered Ivo and pulverized his ship with their canons, making him dead in the water. Upon boarding, they’d battled his men, their blades red from their blood. When getting to the Captain’s quarters the siren had been in there, standing before Ivo. She looked young and gullible. Like a damn puppy trying to protect its master. She’d opened her mouth and he’d been lost in her song. It wasn’t until Laurel came in and counteracted her song that he’d come to his senses. He’d been ready to run himself through with his sword. Leonard, too. Laurel was stronger and the young girl had soon been defeated. Ivo, the prick, had gotten a lucky shot in the chaos and now Mick was in his room, nursing his wound while his men celebrated. Ivo had one hell of a stash and after splitting it with Len they were still sitting well. He took a long drink of rum before pouring some of it over his cut. He cursed, pressing a stained rag to the cut before leaning back in his chair. It wasn’t until later that night that she came to him. Laurel. Looking as easy on the eyes as he remembered. She’d looked down at his cut before blinking and looking up at him. 

“You are hurt.”

“No big deal,” he said, words slurring from the rum. 

“Just like a man to hide his ailments. It’ll be your undoing one day.”

* * *

 

He huffed out a laugh as she leaned down before him. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, as her smaller hands went to his wound. He let her pull back the rag and she tutted before rising and leaving his room. She returned sometime later with something in her hand. He made a face as she got closer. 

“That shit stinks.”

“It will help with the infection,” she said, shooing his hands away before spreading the goop on his wound. “So do not be so stubborn.”

“Why you even helping me? You got your sister back. How is the crazy kid, anyway?”

“She is... Fine.” Laurel frowned. “Determined to avenge her “ _love_ ” she says. His spell on her is strong. But it will fade. With time.”

He just grunted, watching as her hand traveled over his skin. When done she rose and found new bandages to wrap around his wound. It wasn’t deep. It would heal in no time, but probably scar. All while she did that he studied her. From her gorgeous blonde hair which smelled like the sea to her lithe form that left nothing to his imagination due to the sheer fabric draped over her. 

“Our arrangement is now over. You saved my sister. You now get free passage over our waters,” said Laurel, standing straight. 

“I want one more thing,” he said, slowly rising to his feet. She scoffed, eyes narrowing as he came closer to her. “Just one.”

“Just like a man to change the deal.”

“It’s more of a request. You don’t have to. You can walk out that door and tell me to go to hell, but...” He grinned down at her. “I sure has hell hope you don’t.”

“What do you want?” she asked, unafraid. If she felt threatened, all she needed to do was use her song on him. He’d be down on his knees within a second, begging her for mercy if he so much as---

“A kiss.”

She laughed at that. “Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“Hm.” 

“Well?” he asked as she stood there, not saying yes, but also not saying no. She surprised him by rising up on her bare toes and pressing her lips to his. He immediately wrapped his large arms around her, ignoring the slight pull of his wound as he greedily deepened the kiss. He tasted the salt of the sea on her lips and sighed as she didn’t fight the glide of his tongue over hers. His large, calloused hands moved down her smooth back before settling at her hips, fingertips clenching against the skin there. He guided her to the table he saved for parchments with planned heists. He easily lifted her it sit upon it and stood between her legs while kissing her again. Her hands traveled up his back and settled just beneath his shoulder blades as he pressed his hardening cock against her welcoming center. 

“Rory...”

“Mick.”

“Mick,” she whispered against his ear. “Say my name.”

“Laurel,” he murmured into her hair, making her shudder. 

“Again,” she moaned, the top of her sheered outfit falling to her waist, her breasts bare for his hands to cup, thumbs grazing over the already hard nipples.

“Laurel,” he said again, kissing down her jaw. “Laurel, Laurel, Laurel.”

She moaned loudly and he pulled back to see her eyes blazing with nothing but lust. “I wish to be taken by you, Mick.”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he reached down and scrambled out of his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He gripped her at the thighs and spread her legs. He pressed the head of his cock against her and she was already wet and practically begging for it. He sealed his lips over hers before thrusting inside her, swallowing her moans. The pure bliss of his cock inside her wet and warm pussy along with the pain from his wound was wracking his body with a pleasure he’d hadn’t felt in a long time. He fucked the siren on the table, hips snapping against her in long and quick thrusts. He felt the bite of her nails in his skin as well as her teeth at his shoulder. Her moans were as entrancing as her damn song. Normally when he fucked a woman he wanted to get his rocks off then be done, but with her... He wanted her to get off as well. So he licked his thumb before pressing it against her clit and she nearly shot off the damn table, heels digging into his lower back. When she went over he brought both his hands to her hips to keep her steady then slowly pulled out of her. At her questioning look he smirked then turned her over, bending her over the table. She gasped at the new angle as he re-entered her. Ah, fuck, he wouldn’t last long this way. He was in so much deeper and-jesus-she was clenching his cock in the most sinful way. He moved again, his balls slapping against her ass, and when he came he pulled out and spilled his seed over her bare ass before falling forward against her, his chest to her back. Both were breathless and he pressed an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to the side of her neck before straightening, pulling up his pants. 

“That was fucking wonderful,” he said as she straightened. 

“Indeed it was,” she said, rightening her clothing as well. She looked him over and her eyes zeroed in on the shell she’d given him at the beginning of their arrangement. He brought his hand to it now and she shook her head. “Keep it.”

“Keep it, huh?” he asked. 

She tilted her head to the side before nodding. “Perhaps one day we will meet again, Captain Mick Rory. Until then... Be well.”

All he could do was nod as she walked out of his cabin.

As the years passed, everyone knew of Captain Mick Rory and his Siren lover. Their tales traveled from sea to sea. Not one person braved a battle with him, knowing their ship would fail with the tide (and sirens) being in his favor. When piracy dwindled Mick had settled with his bounty on an island, feet always close to the crashing waves of the sea.  It wasn’t long before the siren would join him, turning her back to the sea and letting her feet touch the sand. It wasn’t long before his old partner joined him in retirement in the port town... Laurel’s sister siren at his side. 

A surprise to both Mick and Laurel.

“Do you regret leaving the sea?” he’d ask, much older than she, the years harder on his body than hers. 

“No,” she’d whisper back, laying at his side, the sound of the waves lulling them to sleep. “I do not. Do you?”

“Sometimes.” He gripped her hand with his and she trailed her fingertips over his arm, up his chest, and into the tangle of necklaces he still wore where her shell resided. “Then I remember I have you... and I get over it.”

“That is almost sweet... For you.”

“Hm...” He closed his eyes. “You bring out the worst in me.”

He fell asleep to the sound of her laughter.

**END**


End file.
